


Origami Soothes the Soul

by anassa_anemou



Series: Other Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Asexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George is a asexual and Harry struggles to understand it.</p><p>(see notes for a more detailed sumary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origami Soothes the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Dysfuncentine 2013 Fest on livejournal for the prompt:
> 
> 111 - "I'm losing you again, aren't I." (Optional Extras: asexual George)
> 
>  
> 
> I just want to make myself very clear: what Harry speaks in this fic is not my personal view of the matter. This is a short ficlet, that I probably could expand, but right know seemed to sit perfectly like this without further words and therefore I get if someone reads it and believe that George or Harry should speak about/discuss things further. Believe me, I know and they should, but this is not about words, but about feelings and I needed to write what this George wanted to tell me, not what I felt it was the obvious/functional path. Also, this particular fest isn't about the good old and sweet Valentine's Day, but a angsty one.

George folded one more origami crane and put the rest of the sheets in the shoe box. He learned folding origami after the war, when people seemed to want him breathing calmly and acting as if he didn’t lose his other half. One time Angelina asked him if he would finally get up one morning and live his life, leaving Fred behind him, he answered he would never leave Fred behind when his face was his brother face and the memories would not leave him that easily.

Harry been completely different, he would let George have his space and remember Fred as much as he wished. He would lie down next to George on his bed and listen to all the tales and pranks Fred and he pulled in Hogwarts. Harry even learned new origami’s folds and taught George, never pretending things weren’t right or that George would only move on if he forgot Fred.

For awhile, Harry never asked for more than those quiet times in George’s and Fred apartment above the store; he knew from experience how hard it was to find someone that would listen and not judge, that would let you simply be yourself. With time they started dinning together every odd day and sometimes they would walk in Muggle London very closely, arms and hands almost touching.

They never talked about it. Ginny sometimes murmured under her breath her distaste for Harry new crush, Ron would complain about the time they expend together and his mother thanked Harry for taking him outside, something he refused to do for a long time. And then Harry kissed him, firm dry lips pressing to his and he let his body limp, waiting the other to stop. Harry walked out of his room fast and disappeared for a week.

When he came back George let him in again and they resumed their routine. Harry talked even less now, but they still were comfortable enough around each other and George was glad to have Harry there with him. They didn’t speak about the kiss or the fact Harry re-started dating Ginny. George just didn’t want to lose him, so he pretended nothing was bothering him.

It was odd to see Harry with his sister, even if he seen for years her attempts to get closer to him. Of course, they dated back them and most people believed they would go back together after the war, something Harry himself promised her. The thing was George couldn’t see Harry with Ginny, because the only picture that seemed right was Harry raven head rested against his shoulder and their laughs at George’s inability to fold a simple crane correctly without a table as support.

That particular picture led to his inability to have sex, not because it was something wrong with him, but because he never felt the need to have it. He heard Ron and Charlie whispering about him and Fred, but the truth was that Fred did know this and didn’t mind. They never were in a sexual or romantic relationship; thought Fred dealt with part of his emotional needs. It was very clear in George’s mind that his interest in sex was very limited and while he could admire beauty in others he could not see the appeal in taking them to bed.

Which led to Harry once again; because Harry was interested in George, he wasn’t blind, but how could he resolve something he didn’t see as wrong? He watched from another state of mind the times Harry would brush against him or touch his thigh or even caress his hands when Harry shown a new fold to him. Sometimes during their outing Harry would reach to grab his hand and would still his movements before letting his own hand fall back beside his body.

George didn’t want sex, and he told that to Harry two days after the lunch he came as Ginny’s date. It was the Sunday lunch at the Burrow, and his mother wanted the full house fighting somehow what they lost at war. He told Harry how much he wanted to be with him, how much he felt his stomach twist when he saw Ginny and Harry together, and how much it hurt to see Harry letting go of them to be with his sister. Harry only asked one thing:

“How do you know you want me when you look at me and don’t want to kiss me or have sex with me?”

That wasn’t easy to answer, and Harry left before he could say anything. Sometimes he wondered if it was worth the pain he had every time Harry went away. Two days later Harry came back, drunk and angry, telling him that Muggle’s called George’s an asexual. When George asked what the term meant, Harry started to cry.

“It means you are not attracted to me, that the person I love the most doesn’t want me to touch him or to kiss him or to freaking have sex to me. It means that even if you would have sex with me it wouldn’t mean anything to you.”

Harry was sobbing by the time he finished and George looked lost, he didn’t like sex, he didn’t want to have sex, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to be with Harry. He could see how people would be attracted to him, Harry was muscled from the years running and fighting Voldemort, his shaggy hair was adorable and his green eyes shinned when he was happy. George appreciated all of those things, because they made Harry who he was, but he didn’t feel lust or any desire to act upon anything based on Harry’s looks or the possibility of having physical contact.

“What I know, is that I still love you, not as a friend, but as someone that I wish be with, to share my daily life. I can’t explain how it is to love somebody differently that I do for Lee or my brothers. I fell in love with you Harry.”

“How do you know its love?”

“How do you know what you feel about me? How you know that those wishes to kiss me are love and not lust?”

Harry sighed and crumpled to the floor, crying again and murmuring “I don’t” several times. George didn’t know if he should get close and touch Harry, reassuring he would be there for him or if his touch would make Harry shake even more than he was know, or worst make him run again. A Gryffindor he was and so he crouched on the floor near Harry, moving slowly until he reached him, pressing his side to Harry’s.

“I want you with me, I love you. When I saw you with Ginny, I felt like someone punched my stomach. I would only see us seated in bed laughing and having a good time. Don’t you like when we go out and have a quiet dinner night or when we walk without direction trough London?” Harry shook his head and hugged him.

After that night Harry broke things off with Ginny and they went back to the dinner nights and the origami folding. Sometimes Harry would smile sadly when he saw a couple kissing heatedly on the mall or when one of their friends would ask if they did it. George frowned at it and when he asked Harry about it later, he would say everything was fine and move to do something else.

“Are you happy, Harry?” Ginny question at another Sunday lunch almost broke George’s heart, because Harry shook his head and run up to the room he normally shared with Ron.

Harry refused to speak with him and Charlie told him to go and walk a bit outside, letting his boyfriend have time to feel well before they talked. Outside he looked at the sun until his eyes started to dance with black spots. If Harry left he didn’t know if he would come back.

“I almost taught you left.” Harry found him sitting against a tree trunk at the back of the Burrow and George just nodded.

"I'm losing you again, aren't I?" He didn't waited more, if Harry wanted an out, he needed to know.

“I don’t know.”

George didn’t pressure him, and Harry eventually let his hand rest against George’s. They would talk about this and hopefully Harry wouldn’t leave just yet. Maybe George would show him the still could do a lot of things the both would like. Right now, having Harry by his side, George could bet he was willing to have sex even if the thought didn’t make him much interested.

The only thing he knew was that he truly loved Harry and that wasn’t going to change any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of short fics, but right now I have a lot of things to do, so it will probably take a bit to have a second part. If you would like to see a particular scene or give a prompt, leave a comment, you never know when you might sparkle me to write.


End file.
